The Fire Of Lovers
by ColdWinter211
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a job together and Natsu is for the first time afraid... of losing the one he loves. He will fight for her until his last breath, he knows that well. The question is: would she do the same? NaLu-GaLe and a little hint of GruVia, rated M for upcoming lemons
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire Of Lovers**

**Hi everybody! I just want to say that it's my first fanfic so be comprehensive if it's mediocre! **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Fairytail, as much as I would love too! The lucky Hiro Mashima**

**does!**

**Rated M for upcoming lemons :D**

* * *

Lucy was talking joyfully with her friend Mirajane at the bar when her best friend Natsu tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oi Lucy! I found a job for us!" he said, excited as always.

Lucy groaned.

"Natsu, we just came back from the last one. Can we not take a break?"

Her nakama smiled devilishly, about to say something he was sure she couldn't refuse his job.

"What about your rent?"

She got to her feet, panicking.

"You're so right! How could I forget! What are we still doing here? Let's get going!"

They rushed off outside the guild, leaving some questioned Erza and Gray behind. Mirajane smiled at them, telling them where they went.

"I say that we leave them be for this job," Erza said peacefully. "When he entered the guild this morning, Natsu seemed like he was having serious thoughts, like he needed to tell Lucy something."

"Flame-brain is finally going to confess?" Gray deducted.

The scarlet-haired woman shrugged at his comment, but kept silence as she ate her strawberry cake.

**Meanwhile, with Natsu and Lucy**

"I am _not _taking transportation again, that's for sure!" Natsu said weakly after getting off the carriage. "First the train, now the carriage? I could have gotten Happy to take me here!"

"No, you are _way _too heavy to get here from Magnolia!" the blue Exceed exclaimed.

"Oh, stop complaining!" the blonde mage groaned. "I have to carry everything because of your sickness and I don't complain, do I?"

She actually did complain, but the Salamander was too scared of her to remind her.

"So, you're the one to know where we're heading too. Could you tell me where the place is? And to be honest, I don't even know what the job is," Lucy said after a moment of silence.

Natsu hesitated and told her when he was sure she couldn't run back to the carriage or a train station.

"Actually, our job is that we have to capture a group of bandits…" his voice said, uncertain.

"So what? We've already done that before? What's different?" Lucy said, freaking out a bit.

"Well, those bandits are, uhm… magical?" the dragon slayer murmured.

"Don't tell me it's the Jiggle Butt Gang again? I feel nauseous just thinking about them!"

"No, the ones we have are more powerful…"

Lucy giggled.

"What is it? I'm telling you we have to beat the crap out of 15 magical bandits and you laugh?" he exclaimed.

"I'm just surprised that you're scared, it's _so _unlike you!"

But what the pink-haired mage wasn't telling Lucy was that he was scared for _her. _He was afraid that they would try to do unspeakable things to her if he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Even though she kept arguing with everybody in the guild that she was capable of defending herself and that her spirits were strong enough, Natsu always had that same little parasite thought in the back of his head: _What if she runs out of power? What if she can't defend herself? What if she gets raped or beaten or killed because of you, because you weren't able to protect her? _So he did his best to stay all the time with her, using his "loneliness" to stick with her at her apartment. And even though Natsu couldn't still quite understand his feelings towards the beautiful blond, he knew that he could, and if he had to, would, kill for her. Nobody would harm his Lucy if he had a say in it. Speaking of wich, she shot him a confused glance.

"Natsu, is something wrong? Are you not telling me something, like that they are all S-class wizards or something?"

"No, it's not that…" then he realised he made a fatal error.

"So you _are_ hiding something! Tell me right away!"

Lucy stopped walking instantly, anger deforming her sweet traits. She felt like giving him a big slap across his cheek. He sighed, giving in.

"Lucy, I'm just afraid for you. What if I'm not able to protect you? What if they do things that are gross and humilia-"

"I am quite capable of defending myself Natsu!" she said, cutting him off. "How many times will I have to repeat that?"

"Lucy, I…"

Natsu can't finish his sentence. He can't tell her that, knowing that she'll just laugh at him and point at him, and maybe even tell him that he was ridiculous. But still, there was the "what if?" always in his mind. What if she returned his feelings? He had to try, even if he had to suffer the rejection. He inspired and said all at once:

"Lucy, I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Hey! So I know it was kinda short but I promise the other chapters will be longer! So please review, you know it helps a lot I'm sure! Love y'all xxx bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Hey! I'm back with chapter two! And OH MY GOD I'm so happy I actually ****_got _****reviews! Hahaha but still. You guys are the best!**

* * *

Lucy looked at Natsu with a blank look. Then, all of a sudden, she began to laugh. Natsu felt his heart breaking as he braced himself for rejection. The blonde stopped laughing as soon as she began.

"Wait, you were serious?" she asked, confused as hell.

He nodded painfully. Lucy blushed violently, realising just how much she hurt him just then.

"Natsu… I'm so sorry I just laughed. I didn't think you were serious or else I wouldn't have, you know it right? I feel like a total jerk now… Ugh I'm so dense, sorry!" she said, hating herself.

He lifted his teary eyes. The beautiful blonde stared at him in shock.

"Natsu, are you… Crying?!" she said, despising herself even more. "It's the first time I see you cry… I'm so, so sorry!"

"You know," Natsu said with an absent voice, "the last time I remember that I have cried, or even got my eyes teary, was when I walked alone for a long time after Igneel left. I felt numb and broken… just like I feel now." He laughed bitterly. "Who could have thought that I'd cry again, especially for a girl, huh?"

Lucy felt ashamed. But, after seconds he had confessed, her heart had beaten so fast. She wondered… _Am I in love with him too?_ Stupid question. Of course she was. He kept saving her, never asking anything in return. He was the one who brought her in Fairytail. He was her prince charming. She shook her head gently. No. Natsu couldn't be a prince charming. He was just… Natsu. And that's why she loved him. When she lifted her head to tell him how she felt, she saw that he had walked away towards the forest they were heading too. The stellar mage quickly pulled herself together and ran after Natsu. Arriving next to him, she threw the bags that he had taken away and took his hand. He looked painfully at her.

"What to you want?" he asked sharply.

"I want you, Natsu…" she murmured as she timidly put her soft lips on his.

Taken aback, the dragon slayer didn't react at first. Then, realising his chance, his kissed her back fervently. She dragged her hands up his spiky but soft pink hair as he put his on her curvy waist. Their kiss deepened and Lucy moaned slightly. Natsu kept pulling her body closer, as if he wanted the both of them to become one. They finally stopped after a long time, trying to breathe.

"So, do I have to take it that you love me back?" Natsu grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me," Lucy groaned happily.

"I'll take it as a yes," Natsu said before pulling her close again as they went for another heated kiss.

Before they almost ripped their clothes off one another, they stopped and blushed.

"Maybe we should go ahead and finish that job before we do anything else, right?" Lucy said, rearranging her clothes.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" Natsu began to walk, but saw that Lucy didn't move.

"What is it, Luce?"

"Do… Do you still believe I can't defend myself? Are you still afraid for me?"

He walked back at her, took her arms in his hands and said:

"Luce, I'll always be afraid to lose you, because that's what lovers do. They fear for one another. But that fear makes us stronger. It makes us feel like we could do anything to protect the loved one. Today, I'll be afraid, yes, but it will be a good fear, a fear that will keep me from falling, because now I know that the one I love will fear for me too. That fear is the only one I want you to ever have with me. The other kinds of fear, forget about them. They're not important. Just remember that fear is not always a bad thing. And when I fear for you, it's not because I think that you can't defend yourself alone. I fear that I'll lose you because I won't have been enough to help you." He said gently, talking slowly.

Her eyes glittered with proud, trust and love.

"Thank you, Natsu," she murmured, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Now, let's go beat the crap out of some unimportant bandits okay?" Natsu said with his playful grin that seduced her back on his face.

She nodded and they walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Okay so this one was the lovey-dovey chapter. I still hope you liked it and as always, give me some reviews, I appreciate it so much and next chapter, there will be the action with the unknown bandits! And yes, I know that my chapters aren't that long but I want to give some suspens you know? :)**

**Thanks for reading me and I love y'all xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh and I know it's a bit late but I just thought of it now... if there are any obvious errors that I missed, please don't point them out because well I'm human and my first language isn't English... Okay whatever! Haha enjoy!**

* * *

After a while, the two young lovers ended up in front of a small deserted unlit campfire.

"I wonder who was there before us," Natsu thought out loud.

Lucy shrugged in response.

"I don't know either, but I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You damn-well should, blondie," a voice said behind them.

They spun around to see many muscular, tall and dangerous-looking men. They were all dressed in black and black scarves were covering their faces.

"Lucy, I think we found our bandits," Natsu said in a plain, murmuring voice.

She gulped in fear and the pink haired mage took her hand firmly.

"Remember, fear isn't always bad. It can be used as a weapon. I am always beside you, Luce. Use your fear for us against them.

She nodded firmly and they attacked together, using their best weapons against the magical bandits: their love.

**Back at the guild**

Levy was reading her favorite book, wich was getting to her favorite part, when Gajeel appeared before her. She chose to ignore him. He pouted at her and closed her book in her face before grinning.

"Hey! I was _reading_! Couldn't you see that I was occupied?" she scolded him.

"Yeah, whatever, shrimp," he said, faking disinterest.

She pouted and asked coldly:

"What do you want, anyways?"

"Oh, just to annoy you is fine," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and opened back her book to the page she was. Gajeel looked at her, astonished. Why was she ignoring him? It's not like he cared, really, but... Yeah. He cared.

"Whatcha reading, Smurf?" he asked again.

Levy sighed and ignored him. Why was he hanging around her like that today? He tried again.

"Hey, I just talked to ya. Answer me! Whatcha reading?" he asked a little louder, really pissed off at her.

She sighed again, closed her book and looked at him in the eyes.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" she asked plainly.

"Ya know, it's pretty rude not to answer somebody!"

She sent him a cold glare.

"What do you know about polite things?"

Gajeel shut his mouth for a moment. When she thought he wouldn't disturb her again, the iron dragon slayer confused her.

"Levy, I need to talk to ya. Would you mind accompanying me outside?"

She nodded, unable to say anything. The dumbass actually called her by her name? And he asked before bringing her somewhere? That was some serious crap. They walked outside the guild, the white-haired barmaid/match-maker grinned evily at them. Outside the guild, Gajeel turned his back to Levy, not sure about how he was going to tell her. Finally, he took a deep inspiration. As the blue-haired girl watched him curiously, and honestly a little bit stressed, he turned to face her.

"Levy, will you go on a date with me?"

**Back with Natsu and Lucy**

The fight was going well on Natsu's side but Lucy had a hard time trying to keep up. They were at least six around her and they all had smirks on their faces.

"So, blondie... How do you want to do this? One by one to suffer the martyr, or all of us at the same time for instant death? Of course, the second option must come with a little pain..." one of them mocked her.

"Shut up and _you _come at me! I'm not afraid of you!" Lucy lied. Instead, she was about to piss herself. She felt like she was going to die.

He shut his mouth. Then he flashed a despicable smile at her.

"I think that once I beat you, I will have a little fun with you. You seem just like the kind of woman I need in my bed. But don't worry, though. Once I get tired of you, I'll kill you."

Lucy took her whip out. The men laughed at her. She then took her Lion Celestial Key and smirked at them.

"He's going to make you suffer the martyr for threatening me! Gate of the Golden Key, I open thee! Leo!" she yelled.

The Spirit appeared and glanced at the men. They stayed there in awe.

"She's a Celestial mage? I didn't know that!" someone said.

"So you're the ones threatening my princess?" Leo said calmly. "I believe that you are going to go through a _lot of _pain."

The bandits stopped grinning. This was serious business now. Leo started to attack right away. He put two of them K.O in less than one minute. Lucy smiled proudly at her spirit. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the waist and neck.

"You see, little bitch, I always win. I am a very sneaky person. Too bad that your spirit isn't smart enough for me."

"And too bad that you're not smart enough for me," Natsu said dangerously in their backs. He waisted no time before attacking the man who seemed the leader of the group. He made sure Lucy was out of the way before hitting at full power.

Leo, on his side, kept attacking swiftly and efficiently. The blonde tried to help by throwing her whip at some of them, but she felt out of place. Both the men that were attacking for her were using strong, limitless-seeming powers. Her adrenaline and strength seemed to be drawn out of her as she realised that she actually was a weight for her friends. The gorgeous girl stopped using her whip and walked away from the battle. Of course, what she saw seemed to be even more depressing. The fight did not balance one single bit since she walked out of it. Tears welled up in her eyes. _I'm useless. That's what everybody's trying to tell me when the say that they feel the need to protect me. It's because I don't have any strong powers. I'm completely useless._

Natsu remarked that Lucy had walked out of the battle and seemed to be crying. His anger awakened a new power in him that he did not know that existed. Seeing his Lucy crying over there, alone while these bandits were trying to hurt her and her friends was too much for him. Slowly, his skin covered up with red scales. His eyes changed to bright yellow. He felt fire welling up to his fists and his throat. Suddenly, the battle seemed to stop. Everyone, including Lucy, looked at him with surprise and fear.

"Those of you who dared to try to touch _my_ Lucy... Those of you who tried to even think of laying a single finger on one of her hair... Those of you who dared making her cry... You are all going to perish under the flames of a dragon today. There is no escaping this; you will burn for eternity in hell to make it up to her!" the completely metamorphosed Natsu said.

He looked like a dragon, with his red scales and yellow eyes. When he talked, they could see the fire in the back of his throat. In fact, he did not look like a dragon, he was a dragon.

Lucy hurried to send Leo back to the spirit world as she saw her lover preparing to attack. She hid behind a tree and wished that the fire wouldn't touch her. Then, everything went silent. She didn't hear Natsu yell and make the biggest fire attack in the world, nor did she hear the men scream in agony. She then began to cry out her pain from before and sobbed until she went unconscious.

* * *

**Hey! I know it took a long time to get this one up but hehe... it's there, right? So yeah, that's basically it! I'm sooo happy that people like my story. Thank you so, so much and see y'all soon! Love ya xxx**

**Oh and don't forget to review, you know well that I love seeing reviews! Once again, love y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's chapter four! Let the questions be answered! Oh and hey, did you see that my third chapter was way longer than usual? That's because I keep my promises! That's right! Okay, whatever. Let the story begin! PS: there will be a hint of a lemon in this chapter, so... if you don't want to read it, just skip to the end/next chapter!**

* * *

Lucy woke up as she was being carried in two strong arms. She moaned gently as she felt her head ache.

"Yo, Luce, you're finally awake?" a familiar voice asked.

She felt herself stopping.

"Luce, are you alright?" a pink-haired boy asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess... Ow!" she said, taking her head between her hands.

"No you're not," Natsu declared. "I'll carry to the guild. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I need water... Do you have any?" she pleaded.

"I sent Happy to fetch some. We have a meeting point, wich we were just heading to."

Lucy suddenly looked confused.

"Where was Happy during the fight? I didn't even see him once!"

Natsu shot back a glance at the blonde.

"That's right... I wonder where he went?"

Natsu continued to walk with Lucy in his arms, not listening to her pouting and scolding when she said that she could walk. When Natsu had found her unconscious behind the tree, all of his anger from before had disappeared. He had taken her cautiously in his arms, fearing for the worst. He had walked for about thirty minutes when he encountered Happy in the trees. He had pressed him to go search for water and gave him a meeting place, at the edge of the forest. Finally, Lucy managed to kick Natsu hard enough in the stomach so he would drop her. SHe landed on the floor hardly but got up quickly.

"I can walk! Don't carry me like a baby again!" she said firmly.

"I wasn't... carrying you like a b-baby," the handsome man grunted under the pain of her kick. "I was carrying you l-like a princess."

Lucy sighed and wasn't able to repress the smile from her lips.

"So I'm a princess, huh?" she mocked him gently.

"You're not just any princess, Luce. You're my princess."

He chuckled as he approached slowly from her, the pain in his stomach gone. She walked backwards. After a short time, her back landed on a tree. Natsu didn't stop moving. The gorgeous girl's breathing went a little harsh as her heart skipped a beat. Quickly, the pink-haired mage pressed his lips on hers and her arms snaked around his neck, urging him forward. His arms took her legs around his waist and pushed her even more against the tree. Lucy moaned.

"Natsu, I love you so much," she murmured as they tried to breath.

"Luce, I love you more than you can imagine," he replied as he plunged for another passionate kiss.

After a while, without breaking their kiss, Natsu pushed his hands hesitantly under her blouse, on her waist. Seeing that she didn't push him away, he went a little further up, putting his hands at the beginning of her breasts. She moaned even more.

"It's okay Natsu, go ahead," she urged him.

He took a grip of her full and large breasts and massaged them lightly. As he saw that she was more than okay with it, he gripped them a little harder.

"Na-Natsu," she said. "Please take my blouse off."

The Salamander executed himself quickly. He stared at her for a moment. God she was beautiful, with her cute flushed face, her large breasts restrained in a laced bra, her slender body and her curvy hips. The only thing in the way from perfection was her mini-skirt, but he was going to take care of that soon enough.

**With Gajeel and Levy**

"Wh-what?" Levy stuttered. "You want me to go out on a _date_ with you?"

She was speechless after this. The big, intimidating Gajeel? On a date with her, the Smurf? He nodded swiftly.

"Levy, I think I'm in love with ya."

She blushed.

"Seriously?" was all she could reply.

"Yeah, but I ain't sure. I mean, I've never been in love before, so... How could I know, huh?"

"What do you mean, you're not sure? Even if you've never been in love doesn't mean you don't know what it is!" she exclaimed.

In fact, she was panicking inside. Yes, she knew that she had had some feelings for Gajeel for a while now, but how could she tell him without being a hundred percent sure that he wasn't just mocking her? He always was, so how could she see the difference?

"Well, Mirajane told me that if I kissed you, then-" Gajeel started.

"WHAT?" Levy yelled. "YOU TOLD MIRA ABOUT IT BUT NOT ME?"

Okay, now her panic had transformed into... a undescribable feeling. She felt fear and... adrenaline? She didn't understand her feelings, but she did feel that she needed to scream, and the only person to scream at was poor Iron Gajeel. He jumped at her tone.

"Hey, why're you screamin', Smurf? Of course I didn't tell you. I needed to tell somebody first! Don't be stupid, for God's sake! So, as I said, if I kiss you, then I'll know. That's what the barmaid said," Gajeel said matter-of-factly.

"You want to kiss me?" she murmured.

"Just to verify, of course."

"And the date offer?"

He hesitated.

"Well, if I love you, then I'll offer you the date again. If I don't, well... You forget about it, kay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss to come. When it did, though, she was surprised. She thought that it would be harsh, cold and... honestly, bad. But instead, it felt like a dream. His lips were soft and tender. They weren't too demanding but still felt needy of her reply. She gave it instantly.

"Gajeel," Levy murmured agaisnt his lips. "I love you."

* * *

**So, hope you liked that fourth chapter! It was less long than the previous one, but still! A thousand words is great, right? The fifth chapter is coming up by the end of the week, so please wait a little more! Don't forget to review, love y'all! xxx**


End file.
